


Puppy Eyes

by tiifalockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Puppy eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: Cloud goes on a vacation with Zack, only to find out that he and his parents all share the same trait.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Puppy Eyes

It wasn’t a secret that Zack Fair’s puppy eyes could literally convince anyone to do anything, especially when he got teary-eyed. It was a curse brought among everyone else at Shinra, especially his friends. He didn’t mean to abuse this mystical power, instead, he did it without realizing it. His fake pout and his puppy eyes were enough to make the strongest SOLDIER (aka Sephiroth) crumble under his gaze.

This wasn’t an issue with Cloud at first, he found it endearing (of course he would never say that out loud). He spent a lot of his time appeasing Zack with the many cuddles and kisses he continued to ask for, as well as accompanying him on trips.

This particular trip (possibly considered a vacation?), was a trip back to Gongaga. Zack had asked Cloud specifically to come with him. He defined it as a “fun bro-outing” where they didn’t have to worry about work, and Cloud got to meet his lovely parents. It was all fun and games the entire way there, Cloud learned a lot about Zack and his family as Zack learned about Cloud and his past. Eventually, when they arrived in Gongaga, Cloud was excited to start this easy-going weekend.

Meeting the parents was the more… Anxiety-inducing part. Zack kept trying to reassure Cloud that everything was going to be okay, that he had nothing to worry about, but it didn’t really help. Even when Zack guided him up to the small house, Cloud’s grip still shook in his hand. The black-haired male could only offer a reassuring smile before knocking eagerly on the door. 

It only took a couple of seconds for the door to open up, revealing an older couple that looked almost exactly like Zack. Cloud raised his brows in surprise, both of them had dark hair and blue eyes, just like their son. If human replication hadn’t actually existed (thanks, Hojo), Cloud would dare say they were all copies of each other. 

His mother squealed with excitement once she saw her son, immediately embracing him. “Goodness, it feels like you left so long ago. Why didn’t you tell us you were leaving? Oh, it doesn’t matter, look at you! You’re a SOLIDER now, I can’t believe it.” She rambled, ruffling Zack’s hair. The son laughed and swatted his mother’s hands away playfully. “Oh, who’s this?” She asked, turning towards Cloud. She looked up at him at the perfect angle, exposing her puppy-like eyes as well. Dear God… Did all the Fair family members have-?

“This is Cloud, he’s… A buddy of mine!” Zack grinned, throwing an arm around Cloud’s shoulders. Cloud looked between the three family members, nearly choking on air. His father, who had been silent, stepped forward and shook Cloud’s hands.

“It’s good to see our son has made a friend, you’re taking care of him, aren’t you?” He asked, lowering his head slightly. The older man’s eyes gleamed much like Zack’s, causing Cloud to nearly pass out.

Were puppy eyes… _Genetic_?! 

A shocked expression formed on Cloud’s features as he struggled to answer. He wasn’t sure if it was the anxiety or the shock that left him so speechless. Eventually, Zack stepped in and gave his parents an apologetic smile. “Sorry, he’s a little shy, isn’t that right, Cloudy?” He snickered, pulling away from Cloud. 

Cloud finally snapped out of his shock and nodded. “Uh… Yeah.” He responded awkwardly, shaking their hands politely. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“There he is! I was worried we scared you.” Zack’s mother joked, heading inside and gesturing for the two of them to follow. “Dinner is almost ready, why don’t you go place your bags down?”

Zack grinned. “Thanks, mom, we’ll be back soon.” He stated, waving to them and pulling Cloud along by his hand.

The moment they were in the other room, Cloud let out a loud (and slightly overdramatic groan). “You weren’t going to tell me that your puppy eyes come from your parents?” He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Zack smiled apologetically at his partner, waving off his concern. “It’s only a weekend, you’ll be fine.” He teased, ruffling the blond’s hair.

In the end, it was not okay.

The three of them used their puppy eyes on each other endlessly, causing Cloud to break at each. Who knew that their gazes would be so powerful, nonetheless genetic. By the end of their trip, Cloud was tired of being manipulated by a simple look from them. He avoided looking at Zack until they were back at Shinra, before sighing in relief. “Finally…” He muttered, rubbing his temples as Zack caught up to him. “Next time you offer to take me to see your parents, remind me to say no.” He muttered, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Zack looked up at him, raising a brow. “Aw, come on, it wasn’t that bad.” He sighed, before smirking and putting on his puppy eyes. “Are you saying you hated it?” The older asked, a pout on his lips.

Cloud took offense to Zack using the look. “N-No!” He sighed, collecting himself as a parent would to their begging child. “You… Fairs… You use your power too much! Haven’t you heard of ‘With great power comes great responsibility?’” He groaned, pushing away Zack's face playfully. He laughed and swatted Cloud’s hand away, following him back into the giant building.

“I have. I just simply refuse to be responsible.” He answered with a shrug, crossing his arms. Cloud scoffed at his response.

“Then count me out of your next trip.” He muttered, feeling the puppy-like gaze burning into his head. “Ugh, fine. But it’ll cost you.” Cloud gave up, waving him off.

Zack grinned. “How about one date?”

“No.” Cloud answered.

“Two?”

“No.”

“Three.”

“Fine!”

Zack grinned happily once Cloud gave in, ruffling his hair. “I couldn’t ask for a better travel partner.” He teased, winking at Cloud. Cloud muttered something resembling a “Yeah, whatever”, a discreet smile making its way to his lips.


End file.
